A vending device (i.e., a dispensing device), such as a cold drink equipment (CDE) vending device, a candy vending device, a stamp vending device, or the like may be utilized to provide a point-of-sale at a location. For example, the vending device may be located inside a store, at a stadium, near a train station, in an office building, in an apartment building, or the like. The vending device may store one or more products that are offered for sale to customers. For example, the vending device may be stocked with one or more types of soft drink, one or more types of candy, one or more types of stamps, or the like. A technician may be deployed to determine a quantity of items of product that are stored in the vending device, and refill the vending device to ensure that a quantity of items of a particular type of product satisfies a threshold. The technician may collect money deposited in the vending device, and return the money to a vending device provider.